icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GabbyE298/Book Idea
Prologue “Ma’am, we need you to tell us everything." “Everything?” “Yes. Everything.” “Sorry, but I can’t.” “Why not?” “Because he’ll kill me.” I would have never imagined myself in this situation - never in my whole life. Cold, alone, and being threatened by a man I’ve met just today. Did I mention he was also a killer? Yeah, I guess that’s a pretty important part of the story. Let me start by introducing myself: My name is Valerie Alford, I’m a lawyer, and you have no idea how scared I am right now. Everything started about an hour ago – when I was coming home from work. It was a Tuesday, damp and dark like it always was. I’ve left my car at an auto shop, so I had no choice but to walk home. Looking around my surroundings, I wrapped my coat around myself tighter. Street lights flickered above me, shining the smallest bit to help me find my way out of the shady neighborhood I was in. Passing alley through alley, nothing seemed out of the ordinary: They were pitch black and vandalized, like they should be. Everything seemed normal, up until I heard a scream. It almost broke glass – my ears, too. Fear passed through my body, but I ignored it, because at the moment, all I wanted to figure out was why I stared running to the source of the sound. I could have ignored it and left, but for some strange reason, I felt unusually heroic that day. Almost heroic enough to save someone. As I was running, I passed two dark figures – one big and muscular, and another limp, lifeless, and scared. I backed up, and hid behind a dumpster nearby. The whole situation had an eerie feeling to it, matching the danger. The first figure was standing over second menacingly, as if he was about to strike. I noticed his eyes: They were moss-green, spiraling from dark to light. Hints of mud brown was scattered, and a tinge of blue can be found. They reminded me of the Earth itself. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and fear was evident in my eyes. “Please, Noah,” I heard a small, feminine voice plead. I decided to peek at the scene a little, just to see what was happening. “I won’t tell. I promise I won’t tell! I’ll take it to my grave!” The man smirked – he was going to kill her. “Sorry, Jody, but I can’t trust you. And Lord knows you don’t trust me.” Noah and Jody, I noted. Suddenly, I saw the man raise his hand, a knife inside it. “But I do believe you – you are ''going to take it to your grave.” ''This is it, ''I thought. I jumped back to my old position, my back facing the dumpster, quickly shutting my eyes. ''Only one shot at this. ''Grabbing my phone, I hastily dialed 911. I heard the woman scream suddenly. It was high-pitched, terrified, and her very last. I was so enthralled by the scene going on behind me that I almost forgot about the phone in my hand. I held it to my ear, trying to ignore what was happening behind me. “Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?” a man asked though the phone. His voice was tired and rough, probably because it was almost midnight. “There’s a-a murder going on…” I whispered quietly. “Send help.” “Please state your exact location.” “Uh,” I looked around, unsure of what I should say, “I’m not sure where I am, but I’m by a dumpster. The murder is happening behind–” I didn’t get to finish my sentence. Why? Because the killer was right in front of me. 12:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) That is half of the prologue of a book I've been meaning to write. I decided two days ago that maybe I should step out of my romantic-comedy-chick-flick box, and write a thriller. I know that the piece needs a bit more editing, but hey, it's a first step, right? The story is basically about a girl named Valerie who witnesses a murder, and gets stalked by the killer. After a few months of trauma, she finds out that the man who has been threatening her is marrying her sister. ~le gasp~ Yeah, yeah, I know, I know - it sounds like a cliche, I get it, but there WILL be a small twist at the end. :) Stuff happens, people die - including one of the main characters. I think it's going to be at least'' 300 pages. It's going to be called "Hunted." If you have a better title, please tell me. I was thinking of "Please Don't Marry Him", but I want this story to be intriguing; something that will make you want to grab it and skip to the ending. Alright, maybe not skip to the ending (I don't want to ruin the surprise) but I DO want people to read my work. So, yeah... Any feedback? Comments? Corrections? I'd really appereciate them! Category:Blog posts